nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy weapons (Castle Corp)
A list of weapons used by the enemy faction in Castle Corp. General game information Enemy weapons are weapons used exclusively by the player's enemies. Enemy weapons operate differently than the player's, such as multiple weapons can act at one time, and they only disappear from the level once destroyed by the player. Enemy weapons can be destroyed if the player fires a knight at a weapon, or uses one of their own bought/obtained weapons. Enemy weapons also sometimes have greater accuracy than what the player can attain. Projectiles shot by enemy weapons can deal a varying amount of damage, depending on the weapons. Some weapons will shoot projectiles that inflict great amounts of damage, while others will shoot projectiles that inflict small amounts of damage. All weapons have a fixed amount of damage they inflict, this number not changing at all. Big arrow shooters Big arrow shooters are one of the enemies in Castle Corp. Appearance Big arrow shooters have a grey base, and a blue and red bow attached to them. Game information The big arrow shooters can aim much faster than the pig guns. This is why it is encountered in a later level, level 10. The big arrow shooters shoot big arrows at the player that will deduct some of the player's life once it touches a knight. The player will have to rocket at the big arrow shooters a couple of times before it gets destroyed. Fire eyes Fire eyes are enemy weapons in Castle Corp. Appearance Fire eyes look like eye on fire in the middle of two metal poles. The metal poles are grey, blue and purple. The shape of the eye is an eye, with the eyeball and the middle section of the eye red, and the outer section orange. The eye gives off light. It is likely based on the Eye of Sauron from the Lord of the Rings series. Game information Pig cannons Pig cannons are the first encountered enemy weapon in Castle Corp. Appearance They have a cannon-like appearance, and have a light brown color except for its middle, which is a metal plate. There also happens to be a picture in the very middle of a pig, hence its name. Game information The pigs have a roundish appearance, like cannon balls, and will only deal a little amount of damage since it's the first enemy weapon encountered in the game. It will take two hits of the player's Knights rocketing towards it. Also, it will take a lot of time for the gun to aim at a Knight once it sees one. This makes it easy to avoid. Vegetable launchers Vegetable launchers are an enemy weapon in Castle Corp. Appearance Vegetable launchers are always perched upon tall towers, and the top of the weapon having a semi-circle appearance. Attached to the top and is a spoon like arm that holds a vegetable. The vegetable launcher appear to be made out of metal, since it is grey. Game information Vegetable launchers throw vegetables, and have one of the best aiming of all the enemy weapons. When a vegetable hits a knight, the knight will lose a portion of their health. These towering food throwers take only one hit to be destroyed, making them the easiest weapon to be destroyed in Castle Corp. Big ghost knights Appearance These are robotic knights with arms on the wall hanging down with no legs. Game information Enemy gates Appearance An enemy gate is red with a spiked blue wall attached to it. Game information Enemy gates block the player's knights from moving farther in a level. When a knight comes to one, he will automatically begin to hit it with his sword until it breaks apart and collapses. However, he is vulnerable when doing this, because he is not moving. Enemy dragons Enemy dragons are enemies in Castle Corp. Appearance They are pretty much dragons in armor. They have grey metal armor about everywhere, some pink metal, and a helmet and wings made out of blue metal. Game information Enemy dragons stay in one place, unlike the bats. They shoot plasma balls at the player's fellow Knights, each deducting a portion of their health when hit. It takes three hits to destroy the dragon, like other weapons owned by the enemy. The enemy dragon along with the vegetable launcher has one of the best aiming in Castle Corp. They make their debut in the game on level 19. Enemy bats Enemy bats aren't really weapons, as they are living creatures. Appearance The bat has blue metal looking wings that are attached to its head. It has a roundish pink face, along with what appears to be orange horns coming out of its head, these probably being its ears. Game information The enemy bat doesn't attack at all, it just stays in place, or instead flying vertically or horizontally. The enemy bat can be knocked out with one hit from the player's knights, proving that the enemy bats are just used to lessen the player's amount of knights. Category:Castle Corp Category:Lists Category:Enemies